wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K7/8
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj VIII. Pożytek okien od rzeki Klaudyusz Frollo (przypuszczamy bowiem, że czytelnik rozumniejszy od Phoebusa, w całej tej przygodzie nie dojrzał żadnego innego ducha mnisiego okrom archidyakona), Klaudyusz Frollo tłukł się czas jakiś omackiem po ciemnej jamie, w której go rotmistrz zaryglował. Był to jeden z owych zakątków, jakie budowniczowie zostawiają niekiedy w punkcie zejścia się dachu ze ścianą podpierającą. Prostopadłe przecięcie tej psiej budki, jak Phoebus trafnie ją nazwał, dałoby trójkąt. Co do reszty, nie było tu ani okna, ani otworka, pochylona zaś płaszczyzna dachu przeszkadzała stać wyciągniętym. Klaudyusz przysiadł tedy w pyle i glinie, która mu pod nogami rozcierała się i trzeszczała. Głowa go paliła; szperając dokoła siebie znalazł był kawałek szyby zbitej; przyłożył takową do czoła; chłód szkła orzeźwił go nieco. Co się tej chwili działo w posępnej duszy archidyakona? on sam tylko i Bóg o tem mogli wiedzieć. Jaką fatalną kolej naznaczał w myśli Esraeraldzie, Phoebusowi, Jakóbowi Charmolue, młodszemu swemu bratu tak niegdyś ukochanemu, a zostawionemu obecnie w błocku? co myślał o swej archidyakońskiej sutanie, o czci swej, wystawionej być może na szwank przez wycieranie kątów Falurdelowej, o wszystkich tych zdarzeniach i przygodach? Nie umiałbym tego powiedzieć. Pewnem jest tylko, że wszystkie te obrazy tworzyły w jego umyśle okropne jakieś rojowisko. Czekał od kwandransa, a zdało mu się, że o wiek jeden postarzał. Naraz posłyszał skrzypnięcie szczebla u drabinki drewnianej; ktoś wchodził. Spust się podniósł, pokazało się światło. W spróchniałych drzwiczkach norki Klaudyusza znajdowała się dość szeroka szczelina; do niej twarzą przylgnął. W ten sposób mógł widzieć wszystko co się działo w sąsiedniej izdebce. Baba o kociej minie, z kagańcem w ręku, wysunęła się pierwsza zpod odchylonego spustu, za nią Phoebus pokręcający wąsa, a dalej trzecia osoba, postać śliczna i wdzięczna, Esmeralda. Księdzu wydała się promiennem zjawiskiem wychodzącem z ziemi. Klaudyusz drgnął, obłok ciemny nasunął mu się na oczy, serce zakołatało niewypowiedzianie silnem jakiemś uczuciem, wszystko w okół zaszumiało, zakrążyło... i nic już dalej nie widział, nie słyszał. Gdy wrócił do przytomności, Phoebus i Esmeralda znajdowali się sami; siedzieli na drewnianym kufrze, obok dymnego kagańca, który w oczach archidyakona brudził dwa te młode oblicza; nędzny tapczan stał w głębi ciupki. Obok tapczana było okno z potłuczonemi szybami, jako pajęczyna skropiona deszczem. Przez zębate dziury tych szkieł matowo zamglonych widziałeś okrawek nieba i księżyc sennie chowający się pod puszyste płachty obłoków. Młode dziewczę było zarumienione, drżące, zmieszane. Długie jej rzęsy spuszczone, cienisto zasłaniały policzki purpurowe. Wojak, na którego oczu podnieść nie śmiała, promieniał. Machinalnie, w zachwycającej niezgrabnością postawie, cyganka końcem palca kreśliła na siedzeniu linie jakieś bezładne, i patrzyła na swej palec. Stopek jej nie było widać; na nich leżała koza skulona. Rotmistrza odzież pobłyskiwała wytwornie, na jego szyi i u rękawek wisiały pęki szychów i cacek: szczegół należący do wielkiej elegancyi tamtoczesnej. Nie bez wysiłku zdołał Klaudyusz pochwycić co z sobą mówili, tak mu wciąż jeszcze krew w uszach szumiała i po skroniach biła. (Nie ma bo też nic tak bardzo szczególnego w tych rozmowach miłosnych. Wieczne i nieustające ja cię kocham, lub też kocham ciębie. Frazes muzykalny niezmiernie suchy, szkieletowy i nieznośny dla obojętnych, którzy go słuchają, zwłaszcza jeśli mu nie towarzyszą żadne waryacyjki. Prawda, że ucho Klaudyusza nie było obojętnem). — O ! — mówiła dziewczyna nie podnosząc oczu — o nie pogardzaj mną, wielmożny panie Phoebusie. Wiem, że co czynię, złem jest. — Tobą pogardzać, dziecię prześliczne! — odpowiedział wojak tonem i ruchem galantaryi wyższej i znaczącej — tobą pogardzać? i za cóż-by do stu piorunów? — Żem pana usłuchała. — Co do tego, moja śliczna, wcale się na jedno nie zgadzamy. Powinienem-by nienawidzieć cię raczej, a nie pogardzać tobą. Dziewczę spojrzało na rotmistrza przerażone. — Nienawidzieć mię! i cóżem zrobiła? — Żeś się tak długo dała prosić. — Niestety — rzekła — bo... właśnie ślub w ten sposób łamię... Rodziców mych nie odnajdę... pamiątka straci moc bez tego. Lecz mniejsza o to! na co mi teraz ojciec, na co mi matka? I to mówiąc, wlepiła w rotmistrza czarne swe oczy, zwilżone szczęściem i radością. — Niech mię szatan porwie, jeśli cię rozumiem! — zawołał Phoebus. Esmeralda zamilkła. Po chwili łza stoczyła się jej po jagodach, westchnienie wyrwało się z piersi, i powiedziała: — Ach, panie mej, bo ja cię kocham. Do koła dziewczyny roztaczała się taka jasność niewinności i prostoty, taki powab cnoty i czystości, że Phoebus czuł się jakoś nieswobodnym przy niej. Słówko to przecież ośmieliło go. — Kochasz mię — zawołał z uniesieniem i ręką otoczył kibić cyganki. Na to tylko i czekał. Klaudyusz widział to i końcem palca dotknął ostrza puginału, który chował na piersi. — Phoebusie — mówiła dalej cyganka, odpychając zwolna od swego stanika uparte ręce rotmistrza — jesteś pan dobrym, szlachetnym, jesteś pięknym. Tyś mię ocalił, mnie biedne cygańskie dziecko. Oddawna już marzę o wojaku, któryby mię od śmierci uratował. O tobie-m to śniła pierwej, nim cię poznałam; w rojeniach moich ten sam był strój piękny, ta sama postać słuszna, szpada taka sama; nazywasz się Phoebus, śliczne imię, kocham twe imię, kocham twą szpadę. Wyciągnij-no swoją szpadę, Phoebusie, niech ją zobaczę. — Dzieckoś — rzekł rotmistrz i uśmiechając się rapir swej wydostał z pochwy. Cyganka obejrzała rękojeść, ostrze, z zachwycającą ciekawością przyglądała się znakom i cyfrom na stali, w końcu ucałowała ją i rzekła: — Jesteś pałaszem dzielnego rycerza. Kocham mego kapitana. Phoebus skorzystał znowu ze zręczności i złożył na pięknej pochylonej szyjce całus, na który się młode dziewczę zerwało kraśne jak wiśnia. Frollo zgrzytnął zębami w ciemnej kryjówce. — Phoebusie — szczebiotała cyganka — pozwól mi mówić. Przejdź się tak po pokoiku trochę, bym cię całego widzieć mogła, bym posłyszała dźwięk twoich ostróg. Ach, jakżeś piękny. Rotmistrz powstał, zadość czyniąc jej woli; swarzył niby, a uśmiechał się zadowolony. — Ależ dziecko z ciebie!... No, a czy widziałaś mię w nowym paradnym żupanie? — Niestety, nie — odpowiedziała cyganka. — Ot to dopiero ładne! Phoebus usiadł znów przy niej, ale już daleko bliżej niż przedtem. — Słuchaj-no, kochana moja... Cyganka uderzyła go parę razy rączką po ustach, z dąskiem pełnym wdzięku, wesołości i zachwytu. — Nie, nie, ani się waż. Nie chcę cię słuchać. Czy kochasz mię? Chcę, żebyś powiedział czy mię kochasz? — Czy cię kocham, aniele mojego życia! — zawołał rotmistrz przyklękając do połowy. — Krew moją, duszę moją, ciało moje, wszystko dla ciebie, wszystko za ciebie oddam. Kocham cię i nikogo innego w życiu mem nie kochałem! Rotmistrz tyle razy frazes ów powtarzał w rozmaitych podobnego rodzaju przypadkach, że go jednym tchem wyrzucił, nie uchybiwszy ani na włos pamięci. Na oświadczenie to namiętne, cyganka wzniosła ku powale zapylonej, zastępującej miejsce niebios pogodnych, spojrzenie pełne anielskiego uszczęśliwienia. — O! — szemrała — chwila to, w której-by umrzeć należało! Phoebus uważał, że „chwila" stosowniejszą jest owszem do nowego całusa, co też zapewne i czynem okazał, o ile sądzić wolno z gwałtowniejszego jeszcze niż pierwej wstrząśnienia Klaudyusza. — Umrzeć — krzyknął rozkochany rotmistrz. — Co bo tam wygadujesz, aniołku mej drogi! Jeżeli kiedy, to teraz właśnie i żyć, chybaby Jowisz był ulicznikiem ! Umrzeć na samym progu szczęścia i rozkoszy... klnę się na rogi bawole, żart byłby nie w porę... także!... Nie! posłuchaj-no mię, droga moja Similar... Esmenardo... Daruj, ale masz imię tak przedziwnie saraceńskie, że przeżuć go nie moge. Ani sposób przedrzeć się przez tę gęstwinę. — Mej Boże — wyszeptała biedna dziewczyna — a jam sądziła, że imię to jest ładne, przez to już choćby że niezwykłe. Ponieważ jednak nie podoba ci się, to mię nazwij inaczej, Karusią naprzykład. — No, nie będziesz-że przynajmniej płakała o taką fraszkę! wypadnie do imienia się przyzwyczaić, to i basta. Niech-no się go raz na pamięć nauczę, a pójdzie jak z płatka. Słuchaj-że więc, droga moja Similar, ubóstwiam cię namiętnie. Kocham cię tak, że to aż cud, dalibóg ! Znam panieneczkę, która w skutek tego schnie z zazdrości... Zadraśnięte dziewczę przerwało: — Któż taki? — Co to nas ma obchodzić... kochasz mię? — O!... — odrzekła. — A no, to i wszystko. Zobaczysz jak ja cię kocham również. Niech mię tu na tem miejscu szatan Neptunus widłami swemi sporze, jeśli cię nie uczynię najszczęśliwszą istotą na świecie. Najmiemy sobie cichutki gdziekolwiek kącik, jak cacko wychuchany. Każę łucznikom mym przechadzać się paradnie przed twemi oknami. Są co do jednego na koniach, na złość łucznikom rotmistrza Mignona. Jedni granatniki, drudzy toporniki, inni bombardniki ręczni. Zaprowadzę cię na wielkie dziwowiska Paryża, do szopy na Rully. Ot cudo znakomite. Osiemdziesiąt tysięcy kołpaków zbrojnych; trzydzieści tysięcy zaprzęgów białych, kolczug i pancerzy; sześćdziesiąt siedem sztandarów cechowych; chorągwie trybunalskie, chorągwie izby rachunkowej, chorągwie regimentarskie, płatnicze, skarbcowe; słowem poczet że aż w oczach mieni. Zaprowadzę cię popatrzeć na lwy dworca królewskiego, które są zwierzętami dzikiemi. Wszystkie kobiety unoszą się nad tem. Od kilku minut młode dziewczę, zatopione w myślach uroczych, marzyło przy dźwiękach głosu rotmistrza, nie słuchając, nie zważając na treść jego słów. — O będziesz szczęśliwą jak królowa — ciągnął Phoebus, i jednocześnie rozplątywał zwolna kokardki stanika cyganki. — Co pan najlepszego robisz? — krzyknęło dziewczę, ocknione nareszcie z upojeń słodkich tym akompaniamentem ręcznym. — Nic — odrzekł Phoebus — mówiłem tylko, iż wypadnie ci porzucić wszystek ów strej dziwaczny i uliczny, gdy ze mną będziesz. — Gdy z tobą będę, mej Phoebusie! — z uczuciem niewysłowionem powtórzyło dziewczę. I znów zamilkło w głęboką zapadając dumę. Rotmistrz, zachęcony powolnością dziewczyny, objął ją w pół bez oporu i począł cichemi marszami i kontrmarszami oprowadzać swe palce po szamerowaniach i spięciach kaftanika nieszczęśliwej cyganki, czem niebawem doprowadził kołnierzyk dziewczęcia do takiej pozycyi, że zdyszany Klaudyusz Frollo ujrzał występujące z pod tiulów śliczne gołe jej ramie, pulchne, okrąglutkie, śniadawe, jako księżyc wypływający z mgieł na widnokrąg. Esmeralda nie broniła się Phoebusowi. Nie zdawała się zwracać nań najmniejszej uwagi. Oko walecznego rotmistrza pałało. Nagle zwróciła się ku niemu: — Phoebusie — rzekła z wyrazem nieskończonej miłości — naucz mię swojej religii. — Religii mej? — huknął Phoebus śmiechem koszarowym. — Ja mam uczyć ciebie religii? Do miliona pik i samopałów! na cóż ci się przyda moja religia? — Bo widzisz, jak ślub brać będziemy... Twarz rotmistrza powlekła się pasmami zdziwienia, pogardy, niedbalstwa i żądzy swawolnej. — Tere fere kuku! — przerwał z pogwizdem — alboż się be ślubu pobrać nie można? Dziewczyna zbladła i głowę na pierś zwiesiła. — Serduszko moje — jął czule Phoebus — co ci tam po głowie licho się błąka jakieś? Wielka sztuka ślub, zaręczyny, małżeństwo! alboż się więcej przez to jest kochanym, że ksiądz ci po łacinie splunie na głowę? Mówiąc to głosem jak mógł najsłodszym, podsunął się ku cygance niezmiernie blizko, ręce posłał znów na stanowisko raz zdobyte, i z okiem coraz bardziej płomiennem, ku sobie tulił smukłą i cienką kibić biednej dziewczyny. Trudna rada, trzeba wyznać, że najwidoczniej zbliżał się do jednego z owych momentów, w których sam nawet Jowisz takie i tyle głupstw popełnia, że zacny Homer zmuszony jest chmury przywołać na pomoc. Klaudyusz tymczasem widział wszystko. Drzwiczki sklecone z dranic i klepek pozbijanych, które do szczętu przegniły, tworzyły szerokie przepusty dla dzikich jego spojrzeń. Człowiek ten, o cerze śniadej, o szerokich barkach, skazany aż dotąd na surową klasztorną wstrzemięźliwość, drżał i kipiał na widok tej sceny miłosno-namiętnej, cieniami nocy uwydatnionej i zaostrzonej. Młode i ładne dziewczę, rzucone na łaskę nieskromnego młodziana, lało mu w żyły ołów roztopiony. Wyobraźnia szalonemi dziwami wykończała mu obraz rzeczywisty, oko z zazdrosną lubieżnością wciskało się pod wszystkie te haftki, spięte czy rozpięte. Ktoby w tem położeniu mógł był widzieć twarz nędzarza, wpartą w deszczułki spróchniałe, mógł-by był sądzić, że patrzy na pysk tygrysa, spoglądającego z klatki na szakala pożerającego gazelę. Źrenice gorzały i tryskały mu jak rozpalone świece po przez szczeliny przegródki. Naraz, jednym szybkim zwrotem ręki, Phoebus zdjął kołnierzyk z szyi i ramion cyganki. Biedne dziecię, wciąż blade i zamyślone, skoczyło jak ukropem zlane; w sekundzie jednej znalazło się na przeciwległym końcu izdebki, zdala od przedsiębiorczego wojaka, a rzuciwszy okiem na pierś swą obnażoną do połowy, zapłoniona, zmieszana i niema z upokorzenia, skrzyżowała u ramion ręce przecudne. Gdyby nie płomień oblewający jej jagody, rzekłbyś, patrząc na jej milczenie i nieruchomość: posąg Wstydliwości. Oczy miała spuszczone. Zręczny atak rotmistrza odkrył tymczasem tajemniczy amulecik, zawieszony na szyi dziewczyny. — Cóż to za szkaplerzyk! — spytał kawaler, korzystając z okoliczności, by napowrót zbliżyć się do urażonej cyganki. — Nie ruszaj pan! — odpowiedziała żywo — to moja ochrona. Przez nią to odnajdę rodzinę, jeśli tylko godną tego będę. Ach, zostaw mię, odejdź odemnie, panie. Matko, biedna moja matko, gdzieżeś? Ratuj mię, matko! - Łaski, miłosierdzia, panie Phoebusie ! Oddaj mi, proszę, kołnierzyk! Phoebus się cofnął i rzekł tonem chłodnym: — E, mościa panno, widzę, doskonale teraz widzę, że mię wcale nie kochasz. — Jago nie kocham! — jękło dziewczę nieszczęśliwe, rzucając się jednocześnie ku rotmistrzowi, którego obok siebie posadziła. — Ja cię nie kocham, Phoebusie mej? Cóż to znowu wymyślasz, złośniku, żeby mi serce krwawić? O kiedy tak, bierz mię, zabieraj, zabieraj wszystko! Bób co ci się podoba ze mną, jam twoja. Na co mi szkaplerze, na co mi matka? ty mi teraz matką, bo cię kocham. Phoebusię! Phoebusie mej najdroższy, czy widzisz mię? to ja, patrz; to ta mała, której ty raczysz nie odpychać, mala, co cię przychodzi, sama przychodzi szukać. Dusza ma, życie, ciało me, osoba, wszystko do ciebie należy, wszystko jest rzeczą twoją, mej panie, mej rycerzu. Żenić się nie chcesz? nudzi cię ślub? to i bez ślubu się obejdzie. Bo i czem-że wreszcie jestem, ja, nędzna dziewczyna uliczna, gdy ty mej, Phoebusie, ty panicz, szlachcic, oświecony. Ot zachciało się cygance! szalona! tancerka za rotmistrza! Nie, nie, Phoebusie; będę twoją niewolnicą, twoją zabawką, igraszką twoją, gdy zapragniesz, dziewczyną do ciebie należąca. Do tegom-że tylko i stworzona. Odpychana, pogardzana, lżona? cóż ztąd, jeśli kocham? Będę najdumniejsza i najszczęśliwszą z kobiet. A gdy postarzeję lub zbrzydnę, Phoebusię, gdy już nie będę godną cię kochać panie, ty mię i wtedy od usług nie odpędzisz. Inne ci szarfy haftować będą, ranie służącej, staranie o nich powierzysz. Czyścić ci będę ostrogi, wypylać suknie, błoto z obuwia twego oskrobywać. Wszak prawda, Phoebusie mej, że cię na tyle litości stanie? A tymczasem, masz mię! masz całą, jak oto widzisz! kochaj mię tylko! Nam cygankom — nam niczego też więcej i nie trzeba, nad swobodę a miłość! Wraz z temi słowy, zarzuciła ręce na szyję wojaka; spoglądała nań od dołu ku górze, błagalnie, łzami perląc uśmiech rozkoszy. Pierś jej dziewicza dotykała żupana i twardych złoceń rotmistrza. Łamała mu się na kolanach ciałem na pół-obnażonem. Kapitan, upojony, przycisnął usta płomienne do jej pięknych afrykańskich ramion. Dziewczę młode, z głową odrzuconą, ze wzrokiem błąkającym po powale izby, wiło się drżące od palącego tego całusa. Nagle, po nad głową Phoebusa ujrzała drugą twarz jakąś, obcą, straszną; śród bladych, pozieleniałych, konwulsyjnie powykrzywianych jej rysów i cieniów, palił się wźrok potępieńczy. Tuż przy szatańskiem obliczu sterczała ręka pobłyskująca puginałem. Była to twarz i ręka Klaudyusza; złamał drzwi i stanął tu. Phoebus nie mógł go postrzydz. Dziewczę skamieniało na widok tej poczwary, jako gołąbka, kiedy wznosząc główkę do góry spotka się ze wzrokiem jastrzębia, mierzącego w jej gniazdko okrągłemi swemi oczami. Nie zdołała już nawet krzyknąć. Dojrzała zaledwo, że się żelazo nad Phoebusem usunęło i podniosło, purpurową parą otoczone. — Przekleństwo! — jęknął rotmistrz i padł. Ona omdlała. W chwili, gdy się powieki nieszczęśliwej zmykały, gdy ostatnie brzaski pojęcia i bólu w niej gasły, zdało się jej, że poczuła na ustach jakby pieczęć ognistą, pocałunek jakiś piekielny, gorętszy od czerwonego żelaza kata. Przyszedłszy do przytomności, ujrzała się otoczoną żołnierzami straży nocnej; wynoszono kapitana ociekającego krwią, widziadło straszne znikło; okno w głębi izdebki, wychodzące na rzekę, było na oścież otwarte; oglądano podjętą z posadzki opończę, należącą jak wnoszono do ofiary. Na około rozlegały się szepty: — Czarownica jakaś zasztyletowała rotmistrza z pocztu łuczników Króla Jegomości.